Weihnachtseinkäufe
by crazycake
Summary: Ginny muss noch einige Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigen, aber ihr Freund ist alles andere als dafür...


„Du kommst mit!"

„Nein!"

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich alle Weihnachtseinkäufe alleine erledige? Immerhin brauchen wir auch Geschenke für deine Eltern!"

„Ginny ich habe es dir schon 1000 Mal gesagt: Ich habe eine Bargainophobie. Das ist eine sehr ernst zu nehmende Krankheit. Du solltest mich lieber unterstützen anstatt mich zu Weihnachtseinkäufen zu zwingen!"

Ginny legte seufzend den Kopf in die Hände. Seitdem ihr Gegenüber eine Liste mit anerkannten Phobien und deren Namen gefunden hatte, hatte er eine Ausrede für alles. So wollte sie sich einen Hund zulegen, aber er warf ihr das Wort Canophobie an den Kopf und als sie dann eine Katze wollte hatte er plötzlich eine Ailurophobie.

„Draco, Bargainophobie ist die Angst vor Ausverkäufen und nicht vor Weihnachtseinkäufen und außerdem hast du diese Krankheit nicht."

„Ach, das ist doch quasi dasselbe. Ausverkäufe, Weihnachtseinkäufe, wo ist da der Unterschied? Es ist beides sehr schmerzhaft für mich!" Draco warf der genevten Ginny bei diesen Worten ein entwaffnendes Lächeln zu. Die junge Frau verdrehte allerdings nur die Augen. Dieser Quatsch musste aufhören und zwar sofort!

„Du kommst mit! Du bist nicht krank und falls doch hast du garantiert keine Bargainophobie. In 7 Tagen ist Weihnachten und wir haben noch nicht ein einziges Geschenk. Ich zieh mich jetzt um und dann geht es los in die Winkelgasse und damit basta!"

Wütend stampfte Ginny davon. Sie hatte das verdammte Genöle von Draco endgültig satt. Ihre Beziehung war zwar schon immer kompliziert gewesen aber in der Weihnachtszeit schien das ganze komplett neue Ausmaße zu nehmen. Das erste Mal war er ausgeflippt als sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie die Weihnachtstage im Kreis der Familie verbringen wollte. Sein Vorschlag über die Feiertage in den Urlaub zu fahren war zwar auch gut gewesen aber Ginnys Meinung nach einfach nicht dasselbe. Dann war die Einladung vom Malfoy Manor gekommen. Natürlich hatte Draco darauf bestanden die Weihnachtszeit nicht nur mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen, so dass der zweite Weihnachtstag jetzt den Malfoys gewidmet war. Es war zum Haare raufen. Ginny wusste nicht was sie schenken sollte, was sie anziehen sollte, wie sie sich verhalten sollte und überhaupt was sie von der ganzen Geschichte halten sollte. Ihr war schon immer klar gewesen, dass ihre Familie gegen eine Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy war, aber immerhin hatten die Weasleys den Anstand diese Tatsache vor dem Paar nicht allzu deutlich zu machen. Bei den Malfoys sah das anders aus. Sie hatte Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy noch nicht einmal als Dracos Freundin getroffen und trotzdem wurde schon versucht ihre Beziehung nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu boykottieren. Aber darüber wollte sich die junge Frau jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Viel spannender würde Einkaufen mit Draco werden und dafür brauchte sie ihre volle Konzentration.

„Draco, komm jetzt!" 10 Minuten später stand Ginny wartend in ihrem Flur, natürlich war ihr achso toller Freund noch nicht fertig. „Ich denke wir sollten übers Flohnetzwerk reisen. Die Apparierplätze werden heute heillos überfüllt sein. Immerhin ist es Samstag und eine Woche vor Heiligabend."

„Das kannst du vergessen! Ich ruiniere meine Kleidung doch nicht in so einem dreckigen Kamin!" Ja auch wenn Draco sich sehr geändert hatte er war immer noch ein Malfoy und ein gewisses Stück Malfoyarroganz war geblieben. Dazu gehörte, sehr zu Ginnys Leidwesen, auch die Abneigung gegenüber reisen mit dem Kamin.

„ Ja dann komm jetzt! Wo bist du eig?"

„In der Küche. Ich brauch noch einen Moment!"

Genervt stapfte Ginny in Richtung Küche. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Sie wollte doch einfach nur ein paar Geschenke kaufen. War das denn wirklich zu viel verlangt?

„Emm Draco was genau hast du vor?"

„Nur noch schnell was essen."

„Und was?"

„Eine Mandarine."

„Draco dir ist klar, dass du allergisch gegen Mandarinen bist oder?"

Ertappt blickte der blonde Mann seine Freundin an. Ginny schloss genervt die Augen, dass war doch nicht sein ernst oder? Dieser Typ wollte tatsächlich eine Allergie hervorrufen um nicht einkaufen gehen zu müssen. Natürlich hatte er das ganze voll durchdacht. Vermutlich stand irgendwo eine Phiole mit einem Antiallergikum, welches er ganz schnell geschluckt hätte wenn sie aus der Tür war.

„Draco tu gefälligst die dusselige Mandarine weg und komm jetzt!"

Geschlagen folgte der Angesprochene Ginny nach draußen zur nächsten offiziellen Apparierstelle. Auf den Weg dahin glitt der Blick der jungen Frau immer wieder zum Himmel. Wie gern hätte sie doch Schnee. Dicke, fette Schneeflocken! Das war immer mit das Schönste an Weihnachten. Mit Schnee verband sie nur gute Erinnerungen. Schneeballschlachten, Schneeengel, Schneespaziergänge, Weihnachtskekse (natürlich backen und essen), mit einem heißen Kakao vorm Fenster sitzen und …

„Wie lange glaubst du denn dauert unser toller Einkaufsnachmittag?" Mit diesen Worten wurde Ginny aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Verwirrt sah sie Draco an.

„Weiß auch nicht. Das hier ist die Liste. Wir brauchen für jeden ein Geschenk.

Draco traute seinen Augen nicht als er das Pergament sah welches Ginny ihm gegeben hatte. Entsetzt las er die ganzen Namen.

_Weihnachtsgeschenke _

_Mom_

_Dad_

_Bill_

_Fleur_

_Victoire_

_Charlie_

_Fred_

_George_

_Angelina _

_Percy_

_Audrey _

_Molly _

_Ron_

_Hermine_

_Harry_

_Narzissa _

_Lucius _

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? Beschenken wir jetzt die ganze Welt? Außerdem werde ich Potter garantiert nichts schenken!"

„Nein Schatz, wir beschenken unsere Familien. Und da ich viele Geschwister hab und die teilweise verheiratet sind und Kinder haben sind es halt viele Geschenke. Aber das wird schon. Ach und Harry der gehört zur Familie und das weißt du auch!" Zuversichtlich lächelte Ginny ihren Freund an.

Als das Paar 20 Minuten später in der Winkelgasse unterwegs war wusste Draco wieder warum er unter keinen Umständen mit wollte. Überall waren Menschen, hauptsächlich Frauen die wie wild durch die Gegend wuschelten. Auch Ginny war sofort losgestürzt als sie in dem Schaufenster eines Spielwarenladens verzauberte Stoffponys gesehen hatte auf denen kleine Kinder reiten konnten. Vermutlich wollte sie diese für ihre Nichten Victoire und Molly, aber 100%ig sicher war Draco sich da auch nicht. Er selbst hatte sich dazu entschieden draußen zu warten. Kaum zu glauben, dass er tatsächlich dabei war sich mit Weihnachtseinkäufen zu beschäftigen. Das war einfach nur lächerlich! So etwas erledigten Hauselfen für einen.

„Guten Tag werter Herr! Sind sie an einem Weihnachtsquiz interessiert? Es ist für einen guten Zweck!" Ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann mit einer quietschenden Stimmer riss Draco aus seinen Plänen Ginny von einer Hauselfe für weitere Geschenke zu überzeugen.

„Emm wie bitte?"

„Ein Quiz werter Herr. Es geht um Weihnachten. Es kostet sie lediglich 2 Sickel daran teilzunehmen." Der Mann blickte Draco freundlich an. Ach wie er doch solche Leute hasste.

„An so einem Quatsch bin ich nicht..."

„Oh das klingt ja zauberhaft. Draco du könntest das machen während ich noch ein paar Geschenke für meine Familie kaufe." War ja klar! Ginny musste genau in diesem Moment mit zwei Ponys, ins lila und eins pink, aus dem verdammten Laden kommen. Bevor Draco noch irgendwas sagen konnte hatte die rothaarige dem komischen kleinen Mann 2 Sickel in die Hand gedrückt und war davon gerauscht.

„Hier werter Herr. Diesen Fragebogen müssen sie ausfüllen und dann dort hinten bei unserem Stand Glück!" Draco blickte in die Richtung in die der Mann gezeigt hatte, aber er konnte nur eine Menschenmasse erkennen. Dann blickte er auf das Pergament das ihm gerade gegeben wurde. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken es einfach weg zu werfen. Aber naja Ginny war in der Menge verschwunden und bevor er hier stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt konnte er auch sich auch an diesem Quiz versuchen. Naja was heißt versuchen – er war ein Malfoy. Er würde es nicht versuchen, er würde es lösen!

Also 1. Frage: _Wie sagen die Amerikaner zu Weihnachten? _

-Was war dass denn für ein schlechter Scherz. Natürlich nannten sie das auch Weihnachten. Oder etwa nicht? Obwohl jetzt wo Draco so drüber nachdachte, da gab es irgendeine Abküzung. X-mas oder Y-mas oder Z-mas oder irgendsowas. Vielleicht war es auch C-mas. So wie in Christmas. Das würde doch Sinn machen oder nicht. Ja entschlossen schrieb Draco _C-mas_ in die Antwortzeile.

Frage 2 : _Wieviele Türen hat der Adventskalender? (Zur Info: Ein Adventskalender ist eine Erfindung der Muggel die die Wartezeit auf Weihnachten verkürzen soll)_

– Muggel? Er war ein Malfoy! Malfoys beschäftigen sich nicht mit Muggel oder Muggelbräuchen! Und überhaupt wie wollten Muggel bitte sehr die Wartezeit verkürzen. Nichtmal mit Magie konnte man Zeit schneller laufen lassen. Die Frage würde er definitiv überspringen.

3. Frage: _Was ist eine traditionelles Weihnachtsgewürz?_

-Zimt! Diesmal war der blonde Mann sich ganz sicher. Das war auch so ungefähr das einzig positive was er mit Weihnachten verband. Leckere Zimtkekse. Aber nun ja an seine Kindheit wollte er in diesem Moment wirklich nicht denken. Schnell schrieb er _Zimt_ und widmete sich der nächsten Frage:

_Was bedeutet die Abkürzung Advent?_

Emmm ja , also langsam wurde ihm das ganze hier wirklich zu blöd. Ganz ernsthaft! Was waren denn dass für Fragen? Genervt überflog er den Rest des Zettels. Heilige 3 Könige hier, Weihnachtslied da und so ging es ewig weiter, bis er am letzten Satz des Fragebogen hängen blieb. Die MHO dankt für ihre Teilnahmen und wünscht ein besinnliches Weihnachtsfest. Die MHO? Die Muggel-Hilfsorganisation! Er hatte doch nicht wirklich vorhin der MHO Geld gegeben oder? Wenn das jemand herausfinden würde. Wenn das sein Vater erfahren würde. Das Drama mochte er sich gar nicht ausmalen. Genervt landete der Fragebogen im Müll. In dem Moment sah er wie seine rothaarige Freundin in einer Parfümerie verschwand.  
>Ginny war gerade dabei ein paar Düfte zu testen, als sie sah wie Draco entnervt den kleinen Laden betrat und sich nach ihr umsah. Es tat ihr wirklich ein bisschen Leid ihn hierzu gezwungen zu haben. Natürlich hätte er gut zu hause bleiben können, immerhin hatte sie gerade fast alle Einkäufe selbst erledigt. Aber sie wollte, dass er dabei war. Es war ihr wichtig. Sie wurde abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Draco sie zur Begrüßung auf die Stirn küsste.<br>„ Na Süße wie läufts?"  
>„Ganz gut eigentlich. Mir fehlen nur noch ein paar Geschenke."<br>„Weißt du Ginny, ich denke morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Für heute sollten wir aufhören und in einem Restaurant irgendwo was nettes essen. Es ist schon fast halb 8."  
>„Und du kommst morgen auch wieder mit?" Zweifelnd blickte die junge Frau ihr Gegenüber an.<br>„Ja Schatz! Versprochen! Aber dann werden keine Fragebögen mehr ausgefüllt!"


End file.
